Users may utilize various input devices, such as keyboards, scanners, etc., to input information into computing systems. Users who package products for shipping, for example, may utilize a keyboard to select menu options and may utilize a scanner to capture identifications associated with bar code labels or other identifiers on packages and products for shipping. Existing systems, however, may be unable to distinguish between various sources or types of user input, and therefore, may struggle to determine which functions to perform based on the user input.